First Almost-Date
by hugsfromhiddles
Summary: Castiel is human, so Dean thinks he can help do some research on Metatron's spell. A trip to the library makes for some...tension. Destiel. Very mild language.


**Hey all, I know it's been a while, but I'm back! This is my very first Destiel fic, so I'd love some feedback. Thanks! 3**

* * *

In the Winchesters' bunker, it was a normal day. Meaning that said bunker was occupied by the Winchester brothers (one of which was possessed by an angel, though he didn't know it) along with one ex-angel, an honor student turned prophet of the Lord, and, of course, the king of Hell.

"Sammy, you're on demon duty, alright?" the older of the brothers called to the much taller. "I'm gonna show Cas here how we do our research." Castiel smiled at Dean across the table, giving him that weird feeling he could never explain but always seemed to get around the newly humanized member of Team Free Will.

"_You're _doing research?" Sam rolled his eyes as he entered the room. "I thought you hated research."

"I do…it's just…" Dean trailed off, not sure how he was going to get himself out of answering. Luckily, Cas came to the rescue.

"I asked Dean if he could show me how to use the internet," the shorter man said, smiling warmly and taking a sip of his coffee. Sam laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" he asked jokingly. Dean shot him a glare.

"You're supposed to be interrogating Crowley," he snapped, causing Sam to chuckle.

"Alright, fine, I'm on it," he said, leaving the room the same way he had come. Dean visibly relaxed, and Castiel laughed, shaking his head. The lighter haired man sighed; he was never going to get used to that laugh, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He couldn't think of a sound he loved more, though there was no way he was going to admit that.

"So, Cas. Where should we start?" Dean asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts. Castiel thought for a moment, then smiled again.

"We should try and find the spell that Metatron used as well as a way to reverse it. Then I can get into Heaven and get my grace back." The former angel grinned proudly at his idea and Dean had no choice but to smile back at him.

"Yeah, I think that's a good place to start. Do you know how to use Google?" Cas looked confused, sporting his signature head tilt. Dean's heart nearly burst out of his chest at how completely _adorable _this man was. He pushed that thought aside, hoping Cas hadn't noticed the fact that he was blushing slightly. "Uh, never mind. We'll save the internet lesson for another time. How about we go to the library? I know you know how to work a book." Castiel smiled and nodded, following Dean who had already headed toward the garage.

* * *

Castiel leaned forward over the books sprawled in front of him, putting him in much closer proximity to Dean, who was sitting directly across the table from him. He pointed to a paragraph in the largest of the books.

"What about this?" he asked, looking up at Dean expectantly.

"Yeah, that might be something," Dean smiled, accidentally inhaling the other man's scent and fighting the instinct to kiss him right there in public. He leaned back slightly and returned his attention to the book. "You can just, uh, copy down that spell and we can show it to Sam when we get back." Cas nodded happily and went to work doing as he was told, letting Dean's discomfort go unnoticed. After he was done, he checked to make sure his work was perfect and handed the slip of paper to Dean, who took it distractedly. The taller of the two was silent as Castiel carefully replaced the books onto their shelves and returned to the table. Suddenly Dean spoke up, looking uncomfortable to say the least, his deep red blush now obvious.

"Cas, do you wanna grab some dinner?" he blurted. Cas shrugged, not sure why his friend appeared to be so nervous while asking such a routine question. He nodded slowly, a look of confusion on his face.

"Sure, Dean. I suppose I could use something to eat." Dean looked relieved but stood quickly and led the way out of the library and to the Impala, not saying another word.

* * *

Castiel watched his friend carefully, trying not to stare too obviously. Dean was acting very strangely, he thought. He had hardly said anything since the two of them had left the library, and was hardly touching his food. Cas was concerned; Dean never let good food go to waste. After quite some time, he decided to find out what was on Dean's mind.

"Is everything okay?" he asked cautiously, looking down at his own plate. Dean appeared surprised at the sudden inquiry, and resumed his uncomfortable appearance. He hesitated before answering.

"Uh, yeah. Everything's great, Cas." The other man could tell he was lying, but thought it better not to push his friend. After another minute of silence, however, Dean shook his head. "Actually, it's really not." At another confused stare from Castiel, he sighed. "Never mind. Just forget it."

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Cas asked. "I'm worried about you. You haven't been talking and you're not eating anything. If I didn't know better I would say you are nervous about something, but-"

"But what?" Dean interrupted. "Am I not allowed to be nervous about something?"

"No, I just… Never mind. What are you worried about, Dean?" Cas asked curiously. Dean wanted to be angry, but his friend was so genuinely concerned that it was hard not to just give in and tell him everything. He looked down at his lap and sighed.

"Can we talk about this later?" Dean said softly, not looking up. Cas nodded and turned his attention back to his food.

* * *

Most of the ride back to the bunker was silent, save for the sound of the Impala's engine. Cas glanced over at Dean while he drove. Something was obviously bothering him but the former angel was afraid of upsetting him by asking.

"I know you want to talk, so let's talk." Dean's sudden outburst made Castiel jump in his seat. He was relieved, however, that he had not been forced to bring it up himself.

"Alright. Why are you acting so strangely?" he asked cautiously. Dean sighed and shook his head with a sad smile.

"I'm just…tired, Cas. I'm tired of playing games, okay?" Castiel tilted his head and looked directly at Dean.

"What kind of games are we playing, Dean? I'm not sure I understand." Dean hesitated, but finally answered after nearly a full minute.

"I just wish it wasn't like this, you know? All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. But all that ever happens is you getting hurt or lost, and that kills me. Sometimes I think you'd be better off without me, but I just can't let that happen. I'm a selfish bastard and I know it. But I ain't losing you again." Cas raised an eyebrow. Dean's answer had confused him more than anything.

"But…what does that have to do with your recent behavior?" he asked innocently. Dean sighed and tried to clarify.

"You want to know why I've been acting crazy?" Castiel nodded. "It's because I am. I'm going insane trying to keep you safe. I can't let you go somewhere I know you'd be better off because I need you here. With me. Alright?" Cas nodded again, slowly, as he started to understand.

"Are you saying… you want me here? Not just because I can help?" he asked softly. "Well…I will be able to help once we get my grace back, anyway. But why? What good am I now that I'm human?" Dean laughed quietly.

"Cas, I don't care that you're human. In fact, it makes this a hell of a lot easier on me." He paused for a moment. "You have no idea what it's like to be a human who's in love with an angel, lemme tell you." Castiel sat up straight and shot a confused glance at the man next to him, not sure he was hearing him right.

"You're…what?" he asked, almost completely speechless. "I'm sorry, did you say you're in love with me?" Dean smiled and chuckled again.

"You heard me right, angel. Damn glad I finally said it, too. Now it's your turn for the chick flick moment." Cas smiled shyly and looked down at his lap, confused about Dean calling him 'angel', but not sure he minded all that much, before replying.

"I suppose I may harbor feelings for you as well…I just wasn't sure that's what it was for a long time. I've only been human for a few weeks, you know. But now I am sure that it is love that I feel for you, Dean." He smiled at Dean, who grinned widely in return.

"Awesome," the taller man laughed under his breath.

* * *

As the Impala approached the bunker, Dean and Castiel were silent, but both of them had awkward smiles on their faces. Somewhere along the drive home, Dean's hand that wasn't on the steering wheel had found its way into Castiel's. Dean was forced to remove his to put the car in park and turn the key, silencing the noisy engine. Before he opened the door to get out, Castiel grabbed Dean's right arm and pulled him closer.

"What are you doing?" Dean tried to ask, but was silenced by Cas pressing his lips to the hunter's, only for a second. Then the ex-angel was out of the Impala before Dean could say another word. Dean followed right behind and caught up with the other, and the two of them walked quietly into their home, hands intertwined and a deep blush on both of their faces.


End file.
